This invention relates to a guard device for a snowmobile and more particularly a guard device that protects the rear portion of the snowmobile from the impingement of snow from thd driving tread of the snowmobile regardless of the running condition.
As is well known, snowmobiles are driven by an endless tread that is positioned beneath and at the rear edge of the vehicle. As a result, the drive tread tends to throw snow upwardly and toward the rear surface of the snowmobile. In order to protect both the vehicle and its occupants from this snow, it has been proposed to provide a flap or shield which depends from the rear of the snowmobile so as to be positioned in the path of the snow thrown from the tread. Because of the operation of the snowmobile over a wide variety of terrains, it has been the practice to permit the flap to move so that it will not strike the ground, particularly when travelling over rough surfaces. As a result, the flap has a tendency to deflect upwardly during running of the vehicle and accordingly the advantages are lost.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a protective arrangement for the rear of a snowmobile which will be effective regardless of operating conditions.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a protective device for the rear of a snowmobile which is permanently attached to the body.